Lamento
by lucinde27
Summary: Eine Hommage an die Gefallenen des zweiten Zaubererkrieges ... DHSpoiler, natürlich!


**Lamento  
**

Eine Hommage an die Gefallenen des zweiten Zaubererkrieges.

Nun ist es Zeit, wegzugehen,  
für mich, um zu sterben,  
für euch, um zu leben,  
wer von uns dem Besseren entgegengeht  
ist jedem verborgen.  
(Sokrates)

Genre: unterschiedlich, aber alle Kapitel sind eine Widmung für die wunderbaren Figuren, die JKR erfunden und wieder eliminiert hat ;-)

Rating: Für alle lesbar, denke ich.

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JKR, auch die toten. Die verwendeten Zitate gehören den jeweiligen Verfassern!

* * *

Kapitel 1: Erinnerung mit Flügelschlag

Für Hedwig.

_Der Adler besucht die Erde,__  
__doch säumt er nicht, schüttelt vom Flügel den Staub und__  
__kehret zur Sonne zurück.__  
__(Matthias Claudiu__s)_

Little Whinging hatte sich nicht verändert. Noch immer schienen die Rasenflächen vor den Häusern - grünen Perlen gleich, aufgereiht an einer Schnur - wie mit Nagelscheren gestutzt. Noch immer wehte der Geist der aufgetragenen Redlichkeit über die uniformen Dächer und verschleierte die großen und kleinen Dramen, die sich gut verborgen vor der Neugier der Nachbarn hinter den Gardinen abspielten.

Noch immer schien das Pflaster sich gegen seine Schritte zu wehren, als Harry Potter die Häuserreihen unbeachtet hinter sich ließ, den Spielplatz passierte und die in der Mittagsruhe dösenden Straßen überquerte. Seine Augen waren in den wie blank geputzten, blauen Himmel gerichtet. Nicht einmal Ginny erzählte er, wohin er ging an diesem Tag, obwohl sie es sicherlich ahnte. Es war derselbe Grund, aus dem er immer wieder den Bogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung aufsuchte und dem Flüstern lauschte. Es war ihm zu Routine geworden, wie der Besuch des Friedhofs in Godric´s Hallow, des weißen Grabsteines in Hogwarts oder der Gräber der Lupins. In Gedanken versunken trugen ihn seine Füße wie von allein, bis sie endlich vor dem Wäldchen stehen blieben.

Hier ungefähr könnte es gewesen sein ...

Er löste seinen Blick vom Blau des Himmels und hockte sich auf einen von der Sonne erwärmten Stein vor dem Rhododendron-Busch, der wie eine lodernde Fackel den Eingang zu dem kleinen Park bewachte. Es gönnte seinen Augen ein paar Sekunden, um die durch die Helligkeit explodierenden Lichtblitze vor ihnen vertreiben zu können, dann sah er sich um. Vor ihm bewegten sich die Wipfel der Baumkronen im Wind und formten ein dunkles Blätterdach, das die gleißenden Sonnenstrahlen ausschloss. Darunter war es kühl und dunkel, der Boden weich und ein Paradies für allerlei Getier – Mäuse gab es sicherlich im Überfluss. Unglaublich, dass Little Whinging ein solches Juwel barg. Hedwig hätte es hier gefallen. Vielleicht war das ja auch ihr Jagdrevier gewesen, wenn er sie früher heimlich nachts aus dem Käfig gelassen hatte?

Harry sah noch einmal nach oben, in den Himmel. Und wie jedes Mal, wenn er hierher kam, kam auch die Erinnerung: Er fühlte die Kälte des Flugwindes, das Vibrieren des Motorrades, hörte das Surren der Flüche, die Schreie. Wieder empfand er die Anspannung, die Heftigkeit der Treffer, die Gnadenlosigkeit der Verfolger, die Angst kalt in seinem Nacken.

Und wieder sah er Hedwig, den grünen Lichtbllitz, hörte das entsetzte Schreien der Eule. Ihr panischer, vorwurfsvoller Blick hatte sich für alle Zeiten in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Sie war gestorben durch seine Unaufmerksamkeit und das Schuldgefühl wurde nicht geringer durch die Tatsache, dass sie böse auf ihn gewesen war, als er sie verlor. Kein sanftes Schnabelpicken, kein liebevolles Schuhuun zum Abschied … nein – er hatte sie tagelang eingesperrt, ohne ihr erklären zu können, warum. Und sie hatte ihren Groll mit in den Tod genommen.

Er beobachtete zwei Kinder, die die Straße herunter kamen, das kleinere von ihnen trug einen Karton, das größere – ein Mädchen mit langem, braunem Haar - hatte den Arm um die Schultern des Jungen gelegt. Sie bemerkten ihn nicht, sondern bogen etwa dreihundert Fuß vor ihm in das Wäldchen ab. Vor einem blühenden Strauch blieben sie stehen und legten den Karton ab. Sie besprachen sich kurz, dann hockten sich beide nieder und begannen, mit Hilfe eines abgebrochenen Astes eine Vertiefung zwischen die Wurzeln zu buddeln. Sie legten den Karton hinein und der Junge holte etwas aus seinen Taschen und gab es dazu, dann schaufelten sie mit bloßen Händen Erde darüber. Harry beobachtete sie regungslos. Das Mädchen pflückte ein paar Blüten von dem Busch und legte sie auf den neu errichteten Hügel. Der Junge, der die ganze Zeit über auf dem Boden gekniet hatte, stand auf, seine Schultern zuckten, das Mädchen legte erneut ihren Arm um ihn. Eine kleine Ewigkeit standen sie dort wie ein Mahnmal. Schließlich wandten sie sich ab und verließen das Wäldchen in seine Richtung. Jetzt konnte Harry das leise Weinen des Jungen hören und er saß ganz still, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn nicht wahrnahmen zwischen den Rhododendron-Büschen.

"Meinst du, die Murmeln gefallen ihm ...?"

"Ganz bestimmt", tröstete die Ältere, doch der Kleine hickste schniefend. Eine Krähe in einem der Bäume flog krächzend auf und das Mädchen hob den Kopf und entdeckte Harry, der ihr zulächelte. Offenbar peinlich berührt von seinem Interesse, knuffte sie den Jungen in die Seite und zischte: "Jetzt hör auf, Tommy. Schließlich war er nur ein Hamster."

Tommy warf ihm einen schüchternen Blick zu und wischte sich die Tränenspuren von der Wange. Harry empfand ein jähes Mitgefühl. _Nur_ ein Hamster? Und während die Kinder mit trippelnden Schritten an ihm vorübereilten, dachte er zurück an Hedwig. Auch sie war nicht _nur _eine Eule gewesen. Weder Ron noch Hermine, nicht einmal Ginny, konnten ermessen, was Hedwig ihm bedeutet hatte in den endlos langen Wochen bei den Dursleys, den leeren Tagen in der Einsamkeit seines Zimmers. Sie war das Bindeglied zur Zaubererwelt, die er um eines falschen Friedens willen verleugnen musste, die einzige Freundin in einer Umbebung, die ihm nur Feindseligkeit entgegenbrachte.

Und dieser einzigen Freundin hatte er durch eine Verzweiflungstat ein Begräbnis verweigert, wie es Tommys Hamster gerade bekommen hatte. Für Hedwig gab es keine Murmeln, keine Blütenköpfe im weichen Moos, nicht einmal einen Pappkarton. Nein – nichts. Weil nichts von ihr geblieben war. Ja, er hatte Hagrids und auch sein eigenes Leben retten können, doch der Preis war die ewige Suche nach einem Ort der Trauer. Einem Platz, an dem er ihrer gedenken konnte. Viel zu schnell war sie ein Teil des Universums geworden, ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, Abschied zu nehmen.

_Hätte er sie doch nur noch einmal fliegen lassen, in der Nacht, bevor sie starb … _

Die Kinder waren aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Niemand sonst war zu sehen. Harry erhob sich, streckte die Beine, schob die Brille zurecht und betrat das parkähnliche Wäldchen. Die Erinnerung begleitete ihn mit unhörbarem Flügelschlag, die Blätter raschelten vertraut und dünne Zweige streiften seine Haut wie Schnabelpicken. Er griff in die Tasche und holte die Eulenkekse hervor. Sie gehörten Orville, der Eule, die Ginny ihm geschenkt hatte. Sie war schnell und zäh und verachtete alles, was sie nicht selbst gejagt hatte.

Ganz anders als Hedwig.

Alle paar Schritte ließ er ein Keks fallen, bis sie eine Spur der Trauer durch das Gebiet zogen, in dem vielleicht nur ein mikrobisch winziges Teil der Schneeeule für die Ewigkeit gebettet war. Als nur noch eine der Leckereien übrig war, blieb Harry stehen und sah auf den Boden. Einer Eingebung folgend, ging er hinüber zu einer dickstämmigen Eiche und hockte sich nieder. Vorsichtig schob er das weiche Moos beiseite, legte das letzte Eulenkeks in die entstandene Öffnung und häufte das lockere Moos zu einem kleinen Hügel darüber. Er sah sich kurz um, rupfte ein paar Waldmeisterblüten aus einem Büschel am Fuß der Eiche und streute sie über die Erhebung. Anschließend brach er einen dünnen Zweig entzwei und platzierte die Einzelteile zu einem Kreuz auf den weißen Blüten. Er sah sich um – noch immer war er allein. Er zog den Zauberstab und auf der dicken Rinde der Eiche erschien ein weißer Strich mit hauchdünnen, fedrigen Auffächerungen. Dann glitt sein Blick wieder zurück zu dem kleinen Moosgrab. Er musste es verzaubern, damit es auch im nächsten Jahr noch erhalten war. Während er noch nach einem geeigneten Spruch suchte, verstärkte sich der Wind - ein plötzlicher Stoß riss die Blüten aus ihrem grünen Bett, beinahe so, als würde ein kräftiger Flügel darüber hinwegwischen. Beinhahe, als ob ein zorniger Schnabel eine Käfigtür öffnete, als ob eine unsichtbare Hand einer eingesperrten Seele die Freiheit schenkte.

Harry sah nach oben auf die rasch dahinfliegenden Wolken. Einen Augenblick verharrte er reglos, dann trat mit der Schuhspitze gegen das Moos, das langsam auseinander krümelte und mit einer leichten Bewegung des Zauberstabes verschwand auch die Feder von der Baumrinde. Er sah noch einmal in den Himmel, nickte und wandte sich um, sich endlich bewusst werdend, dass er den Ort der Trauer längst gefunden hatte. Er würde nicht mehr hierher kommen; Hedwigs Grab war _in _ihm, in der Tiefe seiner Seele, Seite an Seite lag es mit dem seines Paten - geschmückt mit bunten Blüten aus Erinnerungen, beschattet von unhörbarem Flügelschlag, betrauert, wann immer er an sie dachte.


End file.
